mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 204 - Catalina Caper
The Movie "It's one big sunny fun-filled Bataan Death March." Synopsis Beach parties abound in this youthful adventure that centers on two surfers-turned-detective as they look into the mysterious theft of a priceless Chinese scroll. http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/movie.html?v_id=86836 Information Musical highlights include (an unbelievably high) Little Richard singing "Scuba Party" and The Cascades with "There's a New World Opening for Me." http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/movie.html?v_id=86836 Carol Connors (original name Annette Kleinbard), the singer of 'Book of Love,' had career highlights before and after this movie. She sang lead for the Phil Spector girl-group The Teddy Bears ('To Know Him Is To Love Him'), and --- hold on to your hats --- co-wrote the theme music for 'Rocky .' The Episode Host Segments Prologue: The Bots say their nightly prayers, including god blesses for a number of fellow robots, including at Joel's insistence, Twiki. Invention Exchange (Segment One): While willing to reluctantly pray for Twiki, the Bots refuse to pray for the Mads, who have created literal tank tops, where as Joel opts to turn a bazooka into a fun generating tickling device. Segment Two: Joel vapor-locks as he remembers the '60s. Segment Three: Tom sings of his love for the mysterious "Creepy Girl" (Ulla Strömstedt). Segment Four: TV's Frank's attempt to sell Tupperware for evil purposes to Gerry and Sylvia goes badly once Dr. F decides to sit in and watch his sales technique. Closing (Segment Five): Joel attempts to explain the film with a handy chart, but loses it when the Bots disagree on what is the emotional center of the movie. Joel reads a letter from two people who met and fell in love because of MST3K, including their wedding announcement. Obscure References *''"Here's something we hope you'll really like."'' Reference to a line Rocky the Flying Squirrel would say during The Bullwinkle Show. *''"How do you know she's a witch?"'' Reference to a line that Sir Bedevere mentions in Monty Python and the Holy Grail, pertaining to a woman who has been dressed up and accused of being a witch. *''"I'm gonna go invent the Walkman.'' Reference to a portable music device created by Sony. *''"Was she in the movie 'David and Lisa'?"'' David and Lisa was a 1962 film about a man with OCD and a woman with multiple personality disorder . *''"Let's see... You are a child, no less than the trees..."'' A slightly mangled quote from the Desiderata , a poem by Max Ehrmann that became popular as a non-denominational devotional in the 1960s and '70s. *''"He's no fun, he fell right over!"'' -After Robert Donner does a pratfall. Reference to a comedy album called How Can You Be in Two Places at Once When You're Not Anywhere at All by The Firesign Theatre. The line "s/he's no fun, s/he fell right over" occurs on both sides of the record. *''"By this time my lungs were aching--- Sorry, sorry."'' ''One of numerous times MST (ab)used a line from the Lloyd Bridges TV series ''Sea Hunt ("By this time, my lungs were aching for air..."); its first use as a riff was in episode 109, Project Moon Base . *''"I'm comin,' Beany-boy!'' Reference to a signature line oft-spoken on the 1960's kid's show Beany and Cecil. *''"Slamdance Cosmopolis, Do the worm Acropolis"'' These are lyrics from the song "Ghetto Defendant" by The Clash, off the album "Combat Rock". These lyrics are read by Alan Ginsburg. *''"Ya. You were so much'' then; you're so much younger than that now." Spoken by Crow during the "Joel Remembers the 60s" host segment. These are a take on the lyrics from Bob Dylan's "My Back Pages" off the album Another Side of Bob Dylan. *''"It's the 'Keep Mandela in Prison' dance."'' Anti-apartheid activist and ANC leader Nelson Mandela was imprisoned by the South African government for 27 years before his release in 1990. *''"Do the... Donald Hollinger."'' Donald Hollinger was the name of Marlo Thomas' boyfriend on the TV series That Girl. He was a bit of a stiff. Video Release *Commercially released on VHS by Rhino Entertainment in October 1999, the episode was also released at the same time as a part of a 3-VHS set with The Skydivers and Shorts Vol 2. *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino in November 2002 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 1, a 4-DVD set with The Skydivers, The Creeping Terror and Bloodlust!. *The DVD release is a double-sided disc, with the MST version on one side and the un-MSTed movie on the other. The MST side includes a trailer for the original movie. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Teen Exploitation Category:Movies directed by Jim Mallon Category:Unrated movies